


Conflagration

by FetidCorpse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bizarre Use of Tags by the Author, Call-Back to the Yellow Trailer, Dissonant Serenity, Gen, Internal Monologue, Use of Bizarre Tags by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetidCorpse/pseuds/FetidCorpse
Summary: A fight interrupted





	Conflagration

Blake hadn't held much hope that she wouldn't see Adam again. His single-mindedness was second only to his spitefulness, so she knew she'd be seeing him again, eventually. She was a fool for thinking he'd actually confront her on her own terms. He couldn't function in any state other than rage if a situation wasn't under his control. Of course he would stalk her. Of course he'd wait until she was alone during a mission to strike. Of course he'd blame her for his misfortunes. It was apparently too much to ask that he learn from his many mistakes.

Blake wasn't ready for this fight. She was doing well, but Adam had a few years of experience before they'd partnered up in the White Fang. As much as she hated the thought, she needed to get Yang's attention. She couldn't win this fight alone.

The clangor of clashing blades continued. Blake tried to maneuver the fight towards where Yang was waiting, but it was slow going. Adam attacked relentlessly and was clearly trying to keep Blake isolated. She couldn't hear any sign of Yang over the ambient noise of the military base and the wind through the forest. She hoped that Yang's human ears heard the fight, but she had no idea how acute human hearing was. Even under the bow her feline ears were able to pick up sounds that others seemed to miss.

Her musings proved to be a mistake, as Adam slashed through her defenses and drew blood from a deep cut on her right arm. As Blake centered herself and refocused, she realized that Adam had drawn back. Her relief quickly turned to horror as the world around them slowly turned red to match the light coming from behind his blindfold.

Blake realized that she was in the wrong position. She had to disrupt his attack before it was unleashed, but her footing and stance was all wrong for offense. As she shifted her body and blades, she knew he would attack before she could stop him. She braced herself and hoped to weather the blow when she noticed that the crimson skies were brightening. A blazing meteor bleached the scarlet skies and smashed into Adam from the side.

As the smoke and dust cleared from the crater, Blake saw, with no small amount of relief, that this meteor was better known as Yang Xiao Long.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out of my head before something else happened in canon to completely invalidate it.
> 
> There are a few things from the initial Red, White, Blake, and Yellow trailers that I wish would reappear in canon, Weiss using a series of small glyphs to bind the knight and Yang's distortion of the color scheme and contrast of the nightclub chief among them. I thought of a small use for one, here.


End file.
